REFLECTION
by Park Sena
Summary: "Bagaimana jika seandainya dalam dirimu ada alter dua yang berbeda" Official Couple here!/Kristao/YAOI!/Action
1. Chapter 1

EXO "**REFLECTION**"

Author : Azalea Kim

Cast : All Member EXO, Officia Couple and Coming soon

Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Angst

Rated : T

Sumamary : "Bagaimana jika seandainya dalam dirimu ada alter dua yang berbeda. Takdir yang seharusnya kau jalani berubah dikarenakan alter dalam dirimu seorang Chronos yang ditakdirkan dengan seorang Anemoi, tapi Justru memilih Ares Sebagai MATEnya. Lalu bagaiman dengan Aether yang merupakan refleksi dari sang Poseidon tapi malah terikat dengan seorang Zeus. Apakah seorang Ares, akan menerima sang Chronos yang telah memilihnya? Atau Heafaistos yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Petualangan ini adalah perjalan yang panjang apalagi untuk seorang Gaia,yang selalu ingin menjelajahi seluruh bumi ini berusaha untuk menjari sang Filotes yang ia yakini sebagai sebelah jiwanya mengingkari takdirnya dengan Zeus. Dapatkah seorang Apollo menaklukan sang Heafaistos? Padahal ia adalah refleksi dari Asklepios, yang juga memilih jalannya sendiri. Sang Asklepios lebih memilih mengejar seorang Poseidon, dibandingkan menjalani takdir bersama Apollo. Lalu bagaiman dengan kisah Homonia, refleksi dari sang Filotes, tetapi lebih memilih sang Anemoi yang telah ditakdirkan untuk seorang Chronos. Akankan merka berhasil, mewujudkan takdir yang mereka inginkan? Memilih sendiri takdir untuk mereka? Apakah sang Anemoi akan melepas Chronos untuk mengejar Ares? Atau ... akan menerima Homonia yang memilihnya? Akankan Heafaistos jatuh dalam pesona sang Apollo? Dan meninggalkan Ares? Ataukah Seorang Filotes yang juga sedang mencari Gaia? Mungkinkah sang Zeus akan mengikat dirinya dengan seorang Aether? Meninggalkan takdirnya dengan sang Gaia? Atau mungkin seorang Posaidon ... yang dengan senang hati menerima Asklepios yang selama ini mengejarnya? Melepaskan ikatannya dengan Aerher? Entahlah ... ! Petualangan yang menanti mereka. BARU DI MULAI! This Is First, Not Last! We Are One!"


	2. Chapter 2

EXO "**REFLECTION**"

Tetle : Reflection Part 1

Author : Azalea Kim

Cast : All Member EXO, Officia Couple and Coming soon

Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Angst

Rated : Aman

Length : Chaptered

Sumamary : "Bagaimana jika seandainya dalam dirimu ada alter dua yang berbeda"

#Miss Typo

#No Bash

#No Plagiat

#No Siders , Don't Like Don't Read!

Seoul, South Korea, 20.00 KST

Sebuah berita yang menghebohkan telah beredar melalui berbagai media sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Berita yang menyatakan bahwah malam ini akan terjadi hujan meteor di langit malam Seoul. Para ahli meteorologi juga menyatakan bahawa peristiwa ini akan diiringi dengan kemunculan, komet Halley yang di perkirakkan muncul setiap 6 tahun sekali. Menarik bukan?

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilo meter dengan pusat Seoul, terlihat sebuah cahaya yang berpendar cukup terang dari salah satu sudut tempat yang berada di area tersebut. Seiring dengan meredupnya cahaya tersebut, nampaklah siluet 4 orang laayaknya manusia yang mengenakan pakain serba hitam

"tsk.. inikah yang dinamakan bumi? Lebih buruk dari planet kita, Bahkan udara di sini tidak bersahabat sama sekali! Menyebalkan!" komentar salah seorang namja di antara mereka

"berhenti mengoceh Apollo! Kita berusaja sampai, dan demi apa aku harus mendengar ocehanmu itu? Whan the Hell?"

"Yaakkk! Dasar Anemoi kurang ajar. Aku in-" belum sempat namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya, suara lain terlebih dulu menginteruksi

"jangan berdebat tentang keadaan disini. Kita kemari untuksebuah misi, bukan untuk mengomentari keadaan di bumi"

Dan ucapan Sang Chronos inilah yang mampu membungkam keduanya. Tak lama setelahnya muncul sebuah cahaya kembali dan menampilkan 4 sosok seseorang layaknya manusia-lagi

"mungkinkah itu mereka?" ucap namja yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri

"yeah! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kau tak merasakannya Asklepois?"

"tentu aku merasakannya Chronos! Hanya meyakinkan saja!"

Perlahan keempat namja yang baru muncul tadi berjalan menghampiri Sang Chronos dan temannya memang muncul lebih dahulu

"aku Ares, Pemimpin mereka!" ucap seorang namja meperkenalakan diri. Keangkuhan dan kesombongan melekat jelas pada dirinya

"tak ada pemimpin disini Ares, kita bahkan dari planet yang sama" namja yang di sebut Anemoi berucap sinis

"Hhh, seorang Anemoi, eoh? Refleksi dari Chronos? Berani sekali kau!" Sang Ares berucap geram

"Sudahlah Hyung! Kita ini mempunyai misi yang samakan? Jangan bertengkar!"

"Diam Zeus! Dan jangan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu! Bocah ini harus belajar sopan santun" ucap sang Ares sambil mengeluarkan percikan api kecil dari jari jarinya

Mencegah situasi yang semakin memburuk, seorang yang berada di belakang sang Ares menahan lengannya supaya tak mengeluarkan kemampuannya saat ini. Demi apapun, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat

"Siapa yang kau bilang Bocah, Hah!" ucap sang Anemoi menantang

"wo wo wo... sepertinya situasinya sedang tidak bersahabat saat ini. Tenanglah kalian!" ucap namja yang ada sempat menahan lengan sang Ares tadi dengan senyum bodohnya yang terpasang di bibirnya

"perkenalakan, Aku seorang Heafaistos dan yah,, Orang yang ada disebelahku ini adalah Ares. Lalu ini Zeus dan Gaia,, Maaf atas kekacauan ini" lanjutnya dengan tak pernah menghilangkan senyum bodoh dan anehnya itu

"untuk apa kau meminta maaf kepada mereka Heafaistos, bodoh?" ujar sang Ares semakin geram. Sendang sang Anemoi hanya menatap sinis kearah sang Ares! Well, sepertinya perang dingin ini akan berlanjut

"kendalikan emosimu Ares! Kau berlebihan, Kita bahkan berasal dari planet yang sama" ucap seorang namja yang tadi diperkenalakan oleh sang Heafaistos dengan nama 'Gaia'

"tapi ingat! Kita bersal dari Klan yang berbeda. Kami dari Klan Ra dan Kalian dari Klan Obelisk!" ucap Apollo

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya sang Gaia

"sebenarnya tidak ada, jika Ares kalian tak mencari keributan dengan Anemoi kami!"

"Cih,, benarkah kau seorang Apollo? Seingatku, seorang apollo itu bukan orang yang sinis seperti seperti ini," ucap sang Gaia lagi

"Kau ini benar-benar..."

"jangan diteruskan Apollo. Kita masih harus menunggu 4 orang lagi disini,, jangan sia-siakan tenagamu untuk bertengkar dengan mereka!"

"Tapi,,,"

"Cukup!"

Dan ucapan final dari sang Chronos membuatnya diam. Hening sesaat, kali ini muncul cahaya yang sempat membawa mereka. Tampaklah 4 sosok terahir yang ditunggu oleh mereka berdelapan

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Aku adalah Poseidon dan mereka adalah rekanku!" ucap namja yang baru tiba dengan menunjuk 3 rekannya

"Dialah Aether, Homonia dan Filotes. Kami dari Klan Crux" ujar sang Poseidon

"jangan membawa-bawa Klan disini. Suasana sempat memanas tadi" ucap sang Asklepios

"baiklah,, sepertinya hanya kami yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Chronos dan rekanku Anemoi"

"aku sudah tau kalau kau adalah Chronos. Tidak usah memperkenalakan dirimu!" celutuk seorang namja

"jangan menyelaku Filotes. Disebelahku ini Apollo dan dia Asklepios"

"dengan begini lengkap sudah ya!" Sang Aether berujar pelan

"yeah. Sepertinya kita harus bergegas. Bukan begitu Gaia?"

"tentu Zeus!"

Seperti yang kita tahu sebelumnya, pada zaman bangsa Yunani berjaya dan para Klan juga bersal dari bahasa Yunani. Klan yang paling tinggi adalah Klan Ra, kemudian Klan tinggi selanjutnya adalah Klan Obelisk dan Klan terakhir, Klan yang sedang sedang saja adalah Klan Crux. Dan begitulah susunan Klan pada Planet mereka

SKIP TIME

Saat ini ke-12 namja tadi telah berada di sebuah rumah ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Mension yang sangat mewah

"jadi, kita tinggal disini? Tak terlalu buruk" namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan monolognya mencoba menggerakkan salah satu guci yang ada disana dengan memainkan tanggannya saja tanpa menyentuhnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Homonia Hyung?"

"oh Kau! Aku hanya ingin mencoba kekuatanku! Apa itu salah Filotes?"

"ck! Tidak waktu sekali Hyung!"

"apa tidak ada yang menyambut kita disini?" tanya sang Apollo

"Kau itu kekanak kanakkan sekali. Kita tak butuh semua itu nona Apollo!"

"Diam Kau Heafaistos! Aku ini namja, bukan Yeoja! Dan aku ini pengendali cahaya. Wajar kalau aku menginginkan penyambutan, karena aku sudah terbiasa di pelakukan seperti itu!"

"kalau begitu jangan di biasakan. Kau sekarang ada Bumi. Cepat istirahat dan besok kita berlatih"

"atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku Ares? Hh,, bahkan yang di tunjuk oleh sang Hera sebagai pemimpin disini adalah Poseidon, Lalu Kau?"

"Oh, tingkahmu bagaikan kau yang telah menghidupkanku!" Sang Ares menatap Apollo tajam memang benar dia bukan siapa siapa disini. Karena saat ini yang menjadi pemimpin adalah Poseidon. Bagaimana sang Hera memilihnya? Memikirnya saja membuat sang Ares pusing. Apa hebatnya dia? Dia hanya pengendali Air, dan berasal dari Klan Crux. Oh,,, ayolah! Klan Obelisk bahkan jauh lebih baik

"jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak Ares! Dan jangan menatap Apollo kami seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu, Chronos? Jangan membuat emosiku meluap saat ini juga!"

"meluappun kau mau apa, hah? Kita tidak diizinkan untuk saling menyerang disini!" sang Anemoi

"Hh.. Membela takdirmu eoh? Anemoi? Lucu sekali!"

"EHEEM!" subuah deheman yang cukup keras dari sang Poseidon, menghentikan kegiatan saling menatap tajam mereka

"Karena aku pemimpin disini, maka aku yang akan mengurus dan mengawasi kalian!" sang Poseidon memberikan jeda sidikit, lalu melanjutkan

"kita berbagi kamar disini! Tapi bukan dengan refleksi kalian!"

"Mwoya? Ya! Aku sudah nyaman dengan Asklepios!"

"belajar untuk tidak menyela ucapan orang lain Apollo!" ucap sang Poseidon tegas

"Hh.."

"pertama, Aether Xiumin dengan Zeus Chen! Jangan ada yang menyela ucapanku samapai aku selesai membacakan pengelompokan couple tidur kalian. Mengerti!" dan setelahnya mereka hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala

"Kedua, Gaia Kyungsoo dengan Filotes Kai. Ketiga, Apollo Baekhyun dengan Heafaistos Chanyeol. Kuharap kau tidak protes Apollo!" ucapnya sambil menatap kearah sang Apollo yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Keempat, Homonia Luhan dan Anemoi Sehun. Selanjutnya Chronos Tao dengan Ares Kris dan Terakhir Aku, Poseidon Suho dengan Asklepios Lay"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan "ini adalah perintah dari sang Hera. Jadi, jangan ada yang membantah, Apalagi menolaknya" ucap Sang Poseidon Final

"kenapa aku harus dengan Chronos? Oh,, ayolah.. bersama dengan Heafaistos jau lebih baik Poseidon!"

"karena Kau membutuhkan ku Ares!" jawab Chronos enteng

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Ares bingung

"yeah! Jika sewaktu-waktu kau mengeluarkan api besarmu itu, hanya aku yang bisa memberhentikannya dengan cepat. Percayalah! Poseidon hanya inginmelindungi rumah ini akibat kebakaran karena ulahmu!"

"Kau..." geram Ares kesal

"sudahlah, tidak usah berdebat. Cepat masuk kekamar kalian masing masing dan istirahatlah. Dan jangan membuat keributan!" putus sang Poseidon

Tak jau dari mereka sang Homonia terkikik geli

"hehehe... sepertinya mereka berjodoh!" ia menunjukkan senyum cantik khas yang ia punya

"Apa maksudmu Homonia?" Homonia menoleh kesamping

"ups! Mian... aku lupa kalau Chronos itu adalah refleksimu Anemoi! Hihihi.." setelahnya sang Homonia melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang Anemoi yang terlihat menahan amarahnya

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 06.00 KST

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terlihat memasuki pekarangan mension yang saat ini tengah ditempati oleh ke-12 EXOST. Seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu memasang wajah muram dan memandang namja lain yang berada di sisi lain mobil itu

"Ck,, dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan mobil yang berwarna hitam, Hyung. Warna yang suram menurutku!" kesalnya

"memangnya kau ingin mobil yang berwarna apa? Pink? Hahaha... belum ada mobil berwarna seperti itu Key!" sahut namja Cubby itu

"ish! Menyebaalkan. Onew hyung! Apa hyung yakin kalau mereka sudah tiba?"

"tentu saja Key! Apa kau tidak merasakan aura yang ada di sekitar sini?" Tanya Onew sambil tersenyum manis kearah Key

"yah! Aku merasakannya Hyung. Tapi,,, Auranya tidak begitu bersahabat" ucap Key

"sudahlah.. Kajja, kita masuk!" merekapun melangkah menuju pintu Mension

Cklekk!

Key membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan dihadapannya kini. Keadaan mension yang...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIRUMAHKU?"

TBC


End file.
